1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing apparatuses, and particularly to a testing apparatus that can preheat airflow at an entry of a server system during testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal characteristics are one of the most important factors affecting reliability and stability of a computer. So before designing a server system, designers need to perform reliability tests on the server system. Usually designers can only do the tests at ambient temperatures, the temperature range is often so narrow that the tests are not comprehensive. Designers sometimes will not find deficiencies of the server system, which may have serious consequences when the server system design is finished and the computers are manufactured in large amounts.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a testing apparatus which can preheat airflow at an entry of a server system so that a designer can test reliability of the server system within a greater temperature range.